Through Time and Space
by Dancer of Dreams
Summary: What if Dylan hadn't went in and been shot out three years later? What if he had been some where else the whole time? Like an alternate future?
1. A Memory

A/N: I was reading the story 'String and Chewing Gum: Time Travelers' and I can up with this idea. It has been floating in my head for a while, but I no idea where this is going, so if anyone has an idea it will be super helpful. This story takes place after What Will Be Was Not. The only change is that Rhade didn't have a wife or children.

Advice: Scientists say that 1 in every 4 people are crazy. Check 3 friends, if they're okay, you're it.

Andromeda Ascendent

"Ice Cream.... Ice Cream.... Where is that stupid Ice Cream?" Dylan asked no one particular. The refrigeration unit glared back. One thing about any of the Seefer's was that you could still get ice cream. Few flavors, but it was better than nothing. He was going to dead on his feet in the morning. The sun wasn't even up, yet he was wide awake.

The holographic Andromeda appeared beside him, scaring him out of his wits.

He grabbed his heart. The whole quiet of the ship was really setting him on edge. "Geez... Andromeda, please don't do that." He requested of the ship.

Andromeda smirked. While she was a warship, she did, somehow, get enjoyment out of doing it. Strange. "I'm sorry Captain, but the Ice Cream is in the next unit." With that she disappeared.

Dylan blinked. "Thanks Andromeda." He spoke to the ship around him.

"Your welcome Captain."

He grabbed some of the frozen mixture out of the unit and grabbed a spoon before he headed toward the Command deck. Settling cross-legged in front of the screen, he called to Andromeda. "Andromeda, can you still access some of the old Earth movies?"

"Yes, sir. I can."

Dylan sighed, closing his eyes. He sat still so long, she had to run a vitals to check and see if he hadn't falling asleep. "Play one, please."

"Which one?"

"Um...," He picked the first one that came to mind. "The Wizard of Oz?" Dylan needed something to take his mind off, of the past. Anything. As the screen before him began to play, he popped the container open and dug in. Chocolate Ice Cream and The Wizard of Oz. The perfect combination. Those teenagers had worn off on her more than he'd admit. While he tried to forget the past, a particular memory washed over him.

FLASHBACK

Andromeda Ascendent

One Year Before

Another Dimension

"Put me down this instant!" A seventeen year old girl yelled. She had brown eyes and braided blacked hair with bright red streaks. And she was currently very angry with someone who was identical to her, only in male form. Her twin brother. She glared at him from her spot thrown over his shoulder.

He grinned at her. "No a chance." The boy continued to carry her down the hall before stopped in front a particular door. It lead to a room that had been used for a living room for a couple of years. All it really was, was a storage room that had two couches, a couple of chairs, some bean bag chair that they had been lucky enough to find in storage, a chess table, and a screen that they had used for games and such when they were younger. He opened the door and dumped her on the a spare couch.

She did a quick survey around the room, taking in the other four teenagers, the adult, and the A.I. Ignoring the other teens, she zoned in on the people playing chess. "Uncle Dylan, Aunt Rommie, get Nick to leave me alone."

"Nick, leave your sister alone." The two answered at the same time. They glanced up from the chess table and looked at each other.

The female teenager that was stretched out on the other couch looked up at them. "Okay, that was creepy." She had bright crystal blue eyes. Her hair was a light brown and in the middle of the back. Random parts of it were tiny braids decorated with different neon colored beads. The bangs were at cheekbone length, thick and swept to the sides of her face.

"I must concur." The final teenaged female spoke up, glancing from her book. She had sky blue skin, with a tail that was firmly wrapped around her waist and covered by a green tank and white lab coat. Her hair was a sea green that was pulled into a bun.

One of the two boys that were playing cards on the floor, snorted. He was the youngest of them all, with spiked, dyed neon green hair and dark brown eyes. Firmly strapped to his side was a force lance that he was well equipt to use. "Gin." He called, winning the earth game that he had sucked the other male into playing.

"Cheater." The green haired one's opponent glared at him. He also had the bright crystal blue eyes and light brown hair, pulled into a pony-tail.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

The blued skin female rolled her eyes. "You two act like you're children."

"We do not." The blue eyed male replied."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Dylan shook his head in both annoyance and amusement.

Nick ignored the two that was arguing. "Nice hair, Cass."

The girl with the beaded hair, Cassandra, grinned."I could same the same thing dog boy."

He ran a hand through his hair self-consciously, choosing to ignore the green haired one's laughter.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed a cup off of the table and took a sip, not really caring whose it was.

"Hey!" Cassandra's brother called. Apparently, it was his.

Nick's twin sister, exchanged a grin with Cass. "I don't know. I think his hair looks... pleasant."

Nick chocked on the drink he was taking a sip of. He coughed and fisted his chest, trying to get it through.

Cassandra laughed so hard she fell off of the couch. "Jas, did you seriously just say his hair looked 'pleasant'?"

"So?"

Cassandra sighed.

END FLASHBACK

As Dylan was brought back to reality, he saw that the movie was only half way over. He popped his neck and stretched. "Andromeda, please pause the movie." The movie paused. "Thanks." He headed to his quarters, dumping his empty ice cream container and spoon along the way.

However, he seemed to have either forgotten or not noticed that he had just paused the movie, not asked Andromeda to turned it off. It was still paused when Seamus Harper entered the command deck in the morning.


	2. Is It Safe?

A/N: I have no idea when this will be updated next or anything really. I have been using the computers at my school and the ones that have disks drive are the ones I don't have next semester. I don't have the internet on my computer. Oh, and a giant cookie to who finds out who's kid is who's. You miss the blue/green one and you should be ashamed of yourself. You call your self a Andromeda fan. And you get a giant candy bar if you can figure out where I got the name Dulcea from.Reviews are always welcome. No, not just welcome, I love them! So PLEASE review! Please... whimpers

Disclaimer: If I owned this than I wouldn't be writing the fanfiction. I would be make it an actual episode. sigh Well, a girl can dream can't she?

-

"Do you think this will really work?" A young girl stated calmly as she handed a cup of tea to her friend. Her brown eyes were the color of chocolate. At times, one could just fall into them and see the many ideas they held. She smiled at her friend in a playful way. The young girl's clothes were a tank top of red leather and black leather pants that matched her black hair with bright red streaks. She gazed at her friend, completely trusting, yet curiously waiting for a reply.

"Don't answer her, Cass." A young boy remarked distractedly, "Jasmine had a tendency to pry."

They boy was staring at a game of Tri-D Chess. His black and red hair fell forward to block his eyes from view, his brow furrowed in concentration as he contemplated his next move. The outfit he wore was completely black. A leather coat, with black shirt, and a sort of black leather pants. He deftly moved a piece so that it took his opponent's piece. He looked up and smiled at the young woman across from him.

"Your move, 'Cea." The boy asked.

Dulcea slid a strap piece of her sea green hair that had fallen out of the bun, behind her ear and thought for a second. Her emerald green eyes glanced at the board in front of her. She turned and gazed at her friend. A smile spread across her lips and she stood up and walked over to where Jasmine and Cassandra sat. The light caught the white of her pants and cerulean blue shirt. Her white lab coat was slung over the back of her chair. "I has to, doesn't it?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Is it safe?" He asked.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "The ship should make it in one piece, Nicholas. The Omegaheadron is sound enough."

Nick jumped slightly. "Should? Did you say should? Did she say should?" He asked the two on the couch. After getting a nod from his sister, he turned back to the resident medic. "Why did you say should?"

"Nothing is foolproof. You should know that Nicholas." She returned to the table and moved a piece. "Check and mate."

Nick let his head hit the table in frustration. "Not again."

Cassie smiled at them, giggling. "Where is James, Rush, and Aunt Rommie?"

Jasmine frowned. "Rush and James are trying to cheer Aunt Rommie up."

The four of them sighed grimly, in union.

"It was hardest on her most of all," Dulcea whispered. "She lost our parents once and then lost Dylan for the second time, then , to top it all off, she lost the Andromeda. It was a part of her."

"We're lucky we didn't lose her when the Andromeda exploded."

The other three nodded in agreement.

-

Beka Valentine walked into the command deck of the Andromeda in search of Dylan. Instead, she found Harper watching a movie on the screen. If she could remember correctly, he was watching the end of the Wizard of Oz. "Harper, what are you doing?"

He jumped like the cat that caught the canary. "I was watching the Wizard of Oz. I was looking for Dylan and instead I found this. It was paused half way through."

She shook her head. "Andromeda," The hologram appeared beside her, which she turned and spoke to, "Where is Dylan?"

"Sleeping." The ship replied.

She blinked, obviously in surprise. "What is he doing still in bed?" Beka asked her.

"Sleeping." Andromeda repeated and disappeared.

"Smart aleck ship." Beka mumbled.

"I heard that." Andromeda said.

-

Jasmine piloted the Omegaheadron closer to the cube. "You guys sure you want to do this?" She wanted Dylan back as much as the others, but this was a farfetched idea.

The others didn't even bother to answer.

"Right." Jasmine pushed some buttons on the console. "You guys set?" She turned to her family. At their nod she grabbed the controls and gave a silent prayer. She pushed the controls forward and sent them into the cube.

-

A day and a half later...

Dylan ran his finger around the edge of the glass and though in to the not too past, past. He missed them. Plain and simple. He really missed them. They had become part of his family. Strange that he had just gotten used to the fact that he may never get back to his reality, when he flew in to the Route of Ages. He had missed his crew, now he missed the AI and teenagers. And he had just gotten used to the whole Uncle Dylan/Dad, thing. Not that he really had anything against it in the first place, it was just strange. He knocked back another drink.

Harper looked at the starship captain with surprise. He had never seen him drink like this before. Then again, he had been drinking quite some since he came back. And he never really got drunk. Well, not like Rhade had. Maybe it was some Commonwealth immunity that had been instilled in him. "That's the twelfth one you've had in the past hour. If you keep drinking like that I'm going to have to cut you off."

Dylan inspected the empty glass. "I don't know why I even bother. I can drink three times as much and only start to get a little tipsy." He sighed and gave a shrug.

"You're all depressed today." Harper commented. It was kind of unnerving really. Dylan had almost never been like that.

The other gave him a small smile. "Memories."

Rhade slipped into the seat next to him. "Hey."

"What's up." Dylan returned as Harper greeted the newcomer with a nod.

"What?" Rhade asked, both him and Harper confused. Harper recognized it as an old Earth expression.

Dylan blinked. "Oh, nothing." He sighed once again.

Harper looked at the captain with confusion. "You know that Rhade is supposed to be the brooding one, right?" He ignored the Nietzschean's glare.

The captain gave him a grin.

A voice from behind him called out. "Yeah, brooding doesn't really work on you."

Dylan turned around abruptly, recognizing the voice at once. "James?"

The teenager waved. "Hi, Uncle Dylan!"


	3. Hey Dad, Hey Mom

Disclaimer: Do you really want to sue me? I can't even afford season one of Andromeda on DVD.

A/N: Just... review.

-

The teenager waved. "Hi, Uncle Dylan." James looked at the two beside him unconsciously. He easily recognized them.

"Uncle Dylan?" Rhade asked. The teenager had dark brown eyes and neon green spiked hair. He was about Harper's size. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and brown pants, with a black jacket and two force lances strapped to his side. If memory served correctly, the only place around here you could get a force lance was the Andromeda. The teenager, James, looked at him.

"Yeah," James turned back to Dylan. "Can we talk somewhere?"

Dylan blinked, unsure if the person in front of him was for real. "Yeah, sure." He headed for the door, knowing the teen would follow.

Harper watched the two exit. The teen looked familiar. "Did I miss something?" He asked Rhade.

Rhade shrugged. "Uncle Dylan?" He repeated.

-

Outside, Dylan turned to the teen. "How?"

James grinned sheepishly. "We flew through the cube thingy."

The adult blinked. "What? Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"

He threw his hands up in defense. "Hey! Dulcea said it was okay and she just knows this stuff."

That seemed to calm Dylan down some. "Right." He blinked once again. "You flew the Andromeda through it?"

James's grimaced in pain. "No." He stated. "The Andromeda is gone."

"Wha.." Dylan closed his eyes. "Rommie?" He was afraid that he lost her again.

"She is fine." James answered. "She's having a slight break down at being so close to the Andromeda again. But it's probably expected. She still connected to the Andromeda. If it's not the one we lost, it's the one that belongs to you."

Dylan nodded. "How did you get here?"

Since he had asked that once, James figured he was talking about the ship they used. "We came in the Omegaheadron. We have been living there since Andromeda was destroyed. Seven people, one very small ship. Not good."

"Right." A grin came over Dylan's face. He threw his arm around the teens shoulders. "Well, the first thing we need to do is to get you guys moved into the Andromeda. Then..."

-

A couple of hours later...

The six teenagers were sitting on the floor of the command deck. Five of them were playing a word game, the Dulcea was reading a book. Dylan had asked them to wait there while he got Rommie a room to get 'reacquainted' with herself. Basically that meant running through what the Andromeda knew and Rommie knew. Rommie and her cyberself had spent about ten minutes circling each other.

Nicholas grinned. "Seven thousand, five hundred forty-nine."

Cassandra replied, completely sarcastic. "Oh, please. Prime. Four thousand and twenty-one."

"Ah, nice try! Uh, not prime. Ok- Rush: five hundred ninety-nine." Jasmine directed the question at the teen languagistic.

He shook his head. "I don't care if it's a prime number or not."

Jasmine prodded him. "Oh, come on. Yes or no?"

Rush guessed, clearly barely paying attention. "No."

"Ha!" Jasmine laughed and turned to the others. "It's incredible! Ten for ten!"

James nodded, barely keeping his snickering from being to obvious. "He is terrible."

Cassandra's twin rolled his eyes, wondering why he was even bothering. "So I suck at Prime/Not Prime. Somehow, I'm going to sleep tonight."

Nick replied in his most knowledgeable voice. Somehow, he ended up sounding a lot like Dulcea. "At this point it's gone way beyond you not knowing your prime numbers."

"It's a true/false game." Cassandra added. "Statistically, just by guessing, you should be getting at least half of these right. Look: nine ninety-three."

"Prime." Rush chose, deciding he could better spend his time fiddling with his force lance. Although last time he tried, he shot a hole through a door, the blast narrowly missing his sister. He later found himself pinned to the floor with Cassandra pinning his arms to his back. She wasn't a girl, she was a force of nature.

"Oh, come in, that's an easy one!" James got up and sat down beside his favorite blue friend. "You hearing this 'Cea?"

Dulcea didn't even look up from her book. "Not really." She replied, bored.

James's return was cut off by the door opening. It wasn't Dylan who entered or even Rommie. The six recognized four of the five, the only one that they didn't recognize was the blonde in a pink outfit. All of the adults pulled out their blasters. In return, the teenagers jumped to their feet and pulled out their force lances (each had two).

"Who are you?" Doyle demanded of the six teens.

"Who are you to ask you am I?" Jasmine replied. She had easily recognized four of them. The blonde who had asked the question was a complete mystery.

Trance, however, wasn't all that worried at the twelve force lances that was faced at them. She was to busy staring at the blue one. The teenager seem familiar in strange way. "Do I know you?"

Harper, Beka, Rhade, and Doyle turned to the golden skinned woman.

"Sort of." Dulcea told her, smiling.

The door slid open and both the adults and the teenagers turned their weapon to the door.

Dylan threw up his hands at the weapons that had been pointed at him. "Hi..." He drifted off, check out who was in the room. The weapons were automatically turned away from him and back toward each other. He frowned. "Lower the weapons, would ya?" They did. Dylan crossed his arms and turned to the teens. "What have I told you about pulling force lances on people?" He asked.

Jasmine pouted. "They pulled their weapons first..." She wined.

"You know them, Dylan?" Beka asked him.

"Yeah," He replied. "They're, well, they're from the future."

"A future, not yours." Dulcea reminded him.

"Right. A future." Dylan corrected. "I didn't actually go into the cube and come out in the future, I went in and spent three years in an alternate future, then got sent back here." He watched the reactions of the other adults. "Maybe I should introduce you." He looked at the teens and then pointed at the adults, naming them off. "That's, as you probably recognize, Rhade, Beka, Trance, and Harper. And this is Doyle." He turned to the teens. "Introduce youselves."

The teens were quiet, until the girl with light brown hair with random parts braided and blue eyes. She smiled at them and waved. "I'm Cassandra Hunt."

The male with light brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes nodded at them. "Rush Hunt."

The short teenager with dark brown eyes and spiked neon green hair sort of grinned, his hands still firmly planted on the force lances at his side. "James Harper." He nodded at the bartender, his father, who's reaction was him close to fainting.

The light blue female with emerald green eyes and sea green hair both smiled and slightly bowed her head. "My name is Dulcea Gemini." Her tail unwrapped itself from around her waist and she waved it at them. She laughed at their reactions.

"Dulcea." The girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair that was black with red streaks and was braided admonished the sky blue girl. She turned back to the adults. "The name's Jasmine Rhade." She lifted her arm and flexed her blade bones. "You wanna make something of it?"

The adults turned to the last teenager. He had chocolate brown eyes and black shaggy hair with bright red streaks. And he obviously wasn't going to say anything. He frowned at sister when he elbowed her. "Fine." He sighed. "It's Nicholas Rhade." He turned to Telemachus Rhade. "Hey dad." He then turned to Beka. "Hey mom."


	4. Learning About The Teenagers

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Me no own, You no sue.

A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait. My muse died. This is for everyone who is wondering about the teenagers. Rhade, Harper, and Doyle learn. Plus, I hadn't thought about the fact that Trance is an avatar, so that would make Dulcea one. After thinking about it for a while, I came to, what I thought, was a good idea for her to be. Don't for forget ro review!

-

Beka could literally feel her jaw unhinge. The teenage boy had just called her mom. And to top it off he had called Rhade dad. Which meant... She looked at RHade and slid slightly away from him.

Dylan looked at the figures in the room. "You know what? I should go and let you work this out." He turned and headed through the door. "Bye."

"Me, too." Cassie turned to her brother. "Come on, lets get something to eat."

"But..." Rush's voice was cut off as his sister dragged him out the door.

James looked at his father and the other adults that had helped raise him. The one woman, Doyle, seemed familiar. It was a gift that he was told that he had inherited from his mother. He could read things about people. Nothing in particular, he could pick up things, sometimes what people were thinking or if they were lying. Or pick up things on their aura's, like now. It seemed very familiar... Then something hit him. Literally. "Ow..." He turned to see what had hit him in the head. Nicholas was standing beside him looking innocent. "Nick..."

Ignoring the adults, Nick turned to his sister and Dulcea. "You know? I have somewhere I need to be." He turned to the adults. "Later." Nick all but ran out the door.

"Oh, no you don't." James took off after him.

Jasmine decided to do what her brother did and make a quick exit. "I should go make sure they don't break anything." She turned and left, giving them a wink.

Dulcea was the only one left. She gave them a once over. "You learn to love them..." Moments later, she was gone as well.

"Who else feels like they've missed something?" Harper asked.

Those who were still standing raised their hands.

-

Harper's Bar...

Rhade, Harper, and Doyle entered the empty bar to find Dulcea sitting on the middle of one of the tables, flipping a coin. The emerald green undertone of her sky blue skin was more predominantly displayed under the lights. She wasn't even paying attention to the three who had entered.

Harper looked back at the enter of his establishment. "I thought I locked that door."

Dulcea finally looked up at them. "You did." She informed him and flipped the coin once again. "Tails."

"Then, how did you get in?" Harper asked.

"Tails." She once again flipped the commonwealth coin. "Teleported."

"You can teleport?" Rhade questioned her and took a seat at the bar.

"I am my mother's daughter." Dulcea told them. "Tails."

"That's the third time that you flipped tails." Doyle sat down on a chair at the table.

The green/blue girl grinned. "Thirty-fourth time, actually." She informed them. Dulcea stopped flipping the coin and placed it back on the leather strap necklace.

Doyle shook her head. "That's impossible."

Dulcea smiled slightly. "It's not impossible, just highly, highly improbable."

"Is that coin commonwealth?" Harper asked her, offering her a drink, which she turned down.

"It was my mother's." She said. Placing the necklace back on her neck with fond memories.

Rhade nodded. He remembered the commonwealth coin that Trance always wore around her neck. "So what are you?"

That question caught Dulcea off guard. "Come again?"

Harper looked at Rhade, confused. "Yeah, Rhade. What are you talking about?"

Rhade rolled his eyes. "Well, your mother is a sun avatar and, from what you've told us, your father was also an avatar. Wouldn't that make you one to?"

To their surprise, a wide grin covered Dulcea's face. "I was wondering when someone catch that. Yes. I am an avatar." She didn't offer any more information.

Doyle gave her a look that asked her to explain. "Care to elaborate?"

Dulcea shrugged. "I'm not a sun avatar or a moon avatar. But I am connected to both." She riddled.

"Not a sun or a moon, but connected to both." Doyle repeated, trying to figure it out. She looked at the two males, who shrugged, looking thoughtful themselves.

There was silence for a few moments. Then Rhade replied. "I can't come up with anything."

"Me either." Harper said. "Then you are..." He trailed off for her to fill in the blanks.

Blinking, Dulcea shook her head. "I thought you could figure it out. I'm not a moon or a sun, but connected to both." She paused, giving them time to figure it out once again. There wasn't a sound. Dulcea threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm the avatar of a planet. I am Tarn Vedra."

"I guess that makes sense. I mean, your mother is the sun of Tarn Vedra." Doyle nodded.

Harper's jaw was unhinged. "You're the Seefras!" He exclaimed.

Dulcea paused, obviously confused. Oh yeah, the Seefra's are Tarn Vedra. She had forgotten. "Sure, why not." She blinked. "So I guess that you have no idea where Nicholas or Cassandra is?" Dulcea questioned them.

Rhade shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind around what he had been told to them the day before. "Can you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Dulcea ask.

"About Nicholas and Jasmine." Rhade replied.

Harper perked up. "And about James." He added, also very curious.

Doyle nodded. "And Rush and Cassandra."

Dulcea frowned and rolled her eyes. "Well, let's see. Out of all of us, Jasmine is the oldest. She's eighteen and the pilot of the ship. When we were living on the Andromeda and the Omegaheadron. Nicholas is the second oldest, Jasmine's twin as you know. He is also eighteen and controlled the weapons. Nicholas usually keeps to himself. James is the youngest. He's sixteen and basically does anything mechanical, usually engineering stuff, not unlike you used to do Harper. Rush is the second youngest, being seventeen. He's the Linguist. Him and Cassandra are twins (Cassandra being the older one). Cassandra is the Captain even is she is the third youngest."

Harper grinned. "You knew the other us?" At Dulcea's hesitant nod he continued. "Well than Beka and Rhade were really..."

"Married." She finished.

Rhade nearly chocked on his drink. "Married! I never heard anything about being married!"

Dulcea just shrugged. "Never asked." She slid off the table and stretched, her tail coming to a stiff point. "Actually, I think Nicholas and Jasmine has the pictures. I've seen them. It was all very sweet." She paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, I think they have the whole think saved on a recorder." She grinned obviously remembering something. "You both were very much in love."

"In love!" Harper laughed out loud. "Those two are always at each other's throats." He let out a snort.

"Oh, the ones I knew were at each other's throats, too. They enjoyed it." Dulcea examined the two men and the woman. Doyle was snickering. One man looked like he would never stop laughing and the other looked like he was about to go into Cardiac Arrest.

With that she turned and walked out the door.


End file.
